


Let It Happen

by OldMyth



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldMyth/pseuds/OldMyth
Summary: He can feel his mate’s body burning. He can feel the waves of passion pouring out of him, the desperation wanting to escape from his lips, and his soul wishing to break free from the impenetrable skin of a god. He knows Apollo is exhausted from the strings of life.
But Eros refuses to let him go.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poli (applestain)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/applestain/gifts).



> At the end, I decided to try and write some fluff since I know you've been going through a lot, and I wanted to help you feel better somehow. This isn't my best fluff nor my best smut, I'm sorry for that, and I hope next time, I can make it better for you.

His head moved at the rhythm of the song he was listening to, as his hands were moving fast on the keyboard. He wasn’t a god of technology or literacy, but he does enjoy the order and the chaos of his field. Filling pages with names and stories, making his own book with not imaginary characters, but real ones. He never gets tired of them. He doesn’t need to read romantic books, he lives through the people, he sees, hears and lives their love, and he enjoys all of it, but after a while (weeks) of hard thinking, he has come up with the idea that he should write a book, under a ridiculous pseudonym to never have to reveal his face to humanity.

Revealing a face to them, would mean that he’d be on Internet, on the news, on anything other than complicated and mortal minds. And even if minds do forget, the rest doesn’t, and he is not going to expose his mate, their pets, his eternal life, or anything of the sort just for popularity. He doesn’t need the money, and this is just a hobby, not a matter of life or death.

Even if the music is loud in his ears, and his hands are getting cold and numb, he knows who has just came back home. This is not what he was expecting at all. Apollo tends to come back at home around six, their time, but now? He’s two hours early.

When he thinks about removing his earbud, he pauses and observes the other male. Apollo looks at him and observes him for a moment too, enough for the curly haired male to smile at him. Not too big, not too full of happiness, because he knows, he knows…

“I made pasta.” He said as he finally removed his earbuds, and closed his laptop. “Why don’t you change your clothes and put on something more comfortable?”

Apollo glares at him, and doesn’t answer, and after a few moments, he stands up to start removing his vest.

Untangling his legs, Eros stands up and walks out of their bedroom. He said he has made pasta, but he didn’t, and he teleports to Italy, then back home. In the kitchen, he opens the bags, and places the food into plates, looks for forks and napkins to take them to the table. It’d probably be better if he takes them to bed, but he thinks Apollo needs to feel things are settled and fine, before he finally reaches the final stage, that is a comfortable nest.

Placing everything on the table, he went back to their bedroom. “Is ready, whenever you wanna come.” He smiled and left back to the kitchen, taking two glasses and bringing with him a bottle of the best wine he could find in the cellar.

When he reaches the table, Apollo is already there, but he isn’t eating yet. He looks at Eros and is curious of why he has taken so long, until he sees what he is carrying. “What are we celebrating?” The sun god asks, looking back at the food.

“Nothing, we are just changing the day to a good one, my sun.”

Taking a seat across the alpha, he smiles and pours their glasses. The scent reaching Apollo’s nose and filling his lungs. Eros had made a good choice, this time, and poured them a wine that fits with what they are about to eat. “You don’t always make bad decisions.” The alpha mumbles, and Eros decides to ignore him, and instead of starting a fight, he starts eating.

Apollo eats too, quietly. The beta doesn’t make any noise or tries to start a conversation. He knows Apollo isn’t having a good day, his mood is very negative and he can feel it in waves. Even if it’s something he doesn’t enjoy, and he could change it with only releasing pheromones, he doesn’t want to manipulate Apollo. He wants him to change because he wants to, little by little, taking his own pace.

“You made this?” The sudden question makes Eros’ eyes widen for a moment, then he decides to confess the truth.

“No, I went to buy it. It’s a good day for that.” He said casually, shrugging before he’d sip his wine. Maybe in this mood, Apollo doesn’t appreciate Eros’ good choices, but he doesn’t mind, and he is actually proud of what he likes and does. For example, taking this excellent wine up to the table, was a great decision. He’s good with love, sex, desires, parties and alcohol. He’s good at sleeping too.

The house is automatically filled with a soft apple scent that made things a lot cozier for Eros, but he wasn’t sure of the opinion of his mate. He had changed the scent of the house that morning, and forgot to ask Apollo if he’d be fine with that smell, or if it was better to change. Of course, he wasn’t going to ask right now. He knows the answer, and the attitude that will come with it, looking for a way to hurt the other.

“You can talk. I’m not an animal that needs silence.”

And here it goes.

“I was busy with my thoughts, sorry.” Eros smiled big at him. “What do you want me to talk about? I want you to read my book, but when it comes out. I want you to be the first one to have a copy… So I can’t talk about it with you, it’ll be a surprise. And I’ve been only busy all day with it.” He shrugged, his fork playing with his food.

“Something else then.” Apollo said, not very happy. How was the other busy with his thoughts when HE, the Olympian, was THERE. How dare he?!

Eros licked his own lips and thought for a moment. “Mm, you know who came today. She seemed very professional today, but she was only messing things up.” He chuckled, hoping that Apollo knew of whom he was talking about. The only messy one they have seen lately, was that spirit of friendship, who was confused at what she was doing and who she should follow around. “She came for a little while. I tried to pay attention but she was a mess and then left.” He skipped the part where he’d be nice to her, because then Apollo would say something as, how he is always so nice to everyone and he gets treated worse than crap.

“I’m glad she’s gone. Next time I’ll leave Paws to bite her head off.” He said finishing his food.

“Thank you, she’s a great guardian, I’m sure Hades will be jealous of her.” He grinned, but continued eating. “Would you like to watch a movie with me? We can listen to music together, or just stay in bed. I think watching a movie and cuddling, would be great though.” He said not wanting to push it.

Apollo only nodded. He was trying to tie the words, keep them inside, before he’d say something he’d later regret. Honesty might be the best policy, but it also might hurt and destroy things, if it’s not said with the correct words.

Once both had finished, they picked up and cleaning in silence, the two working as a team. It was nice to know, at least for Eros, that even if one would get angry, they’d still cooperate at their home and make it look cozy and presentable for both of them.

Teleporting back to their bedroom, instead of walking, Eros quickly prepared the bed. His writing has been put on pause, as he made sure to make a nice nest with the blankets and pillows, and once ready, he turned to find Apollo already there, watching him. “Ready. Get in bed, I’ll turn off the lights!”

Without waiting for an answer, the primordial went to turn off the lights of their home, and to lock the doors. Just in case, even if anyone dared to come inside, they’d smell and sense it. And of course, they’d easily cast them away. But Eros liked to make things traditional, like any human being would, and he enjoyed it a bit too much, thinking it was like a game, and it made him feel funny and satisfied.

Humming happily, he crawled up on bed, and made himself comfortable next to his mate. The Olympian didn’t say a word, and wrapped his arm around his beta, accepting the contact as he gave a deep sigh. Eros didn’t say anything about it, and only pressed his chest and face against the alpha, smiling and filling his lungs with the toxic woody scent. It was something that he loved and made him feel really good.

The tv was already on, but he was only blinking against the skin of the Olympian, face almost buried in the male’s neck, wondering if it would bother him, or if his eyelashes would tickle him. He could hear the voices of the people in the tv, but he wasn’t interested in that just yet, he wanted to enjoy the warmth and the smell of the other male, and even if he have had him for so long, he isn’t tired of him just yet.

“I love you.” He whispered against his skin, not for the sun god to hear, but for his skin, to feel it and to crave it there, like an old echo. To make him remember, whenever the primordial wouldn’t be around.

After a long moment, Apollo got tired of flipping through channels and sighed again, dropping the remote not too far before he’d wrap his arms around his beta, looking down at him. He only stares and Eros can’t control himself, and reaches up to steal a peck on his lips, and hide his face in Apollo’s neck.

There’s no complain coming from the taller male, so Eros grins, and does it again. He reaches to steal kisses, and to hide from the piercing eyes of the other male. He does it over and over, until Apollo smiles and tries to keep him in place, to give him a proper kiss.

The proper kiss transforms into a slow one, and Eros starts to move his legs, as if he were swimming and needed to move up, reach the air he’s missing, but he doesn’t really need such thing and he doesn’t stop kissing his lover. His new goal is to leave the alpha’s lips swollen and red. And it doesn’t take him long for that, and to have a panting young god, who presses his body against him, while he tangles his fingers into his dark hair.

The alpha instincts kick in, and Apollo rolls, with difficulty because of the pillows, on top of the primordial, tangling his long fingers in the golden curls, as he kisses passionately and even with a bit of violence. There’s a moment in which Eros thinks his mate will break his lips, and that that’s what he is looking for, to take all his anger and frustrations out, and create art with that golden blood that he will draw out from him.

But Eros is not someone he can tame, and he’ll have to remember that, because the beta curves his body, soft and hard in the right places, pressing where its needed, as he takes control of the moment, holding Apollo down against him, kissing him slow again, trying to make the alpha to follow the pace.

Would an Alpha do such thing? Follow a beta, and submit to their words? No. Of course not. Apollo doesn’t let the other control him and he fights for it, pressing a knee between Eros’ legs, teasing and showing who is the dominate one. But Eros is not looking for power. He knows he, himself, is power. He only wants to guide the other male. To let him know that the path is there, and if he follows it, he’d get back home.

A moan escapes the primordial god, and he arches his body again, receiving kisses on his neck and shoulders but when he suddenly feels how the other stops, and cold air caresses his skin, he opens his eyes to see the sun god removing his own shirt. He knows how this will go, and he smiles, eager as he lifts his arms, so Apollo can take his shirt too.

His warm hands caresses every inch of his naked body. Sometimes the touch is rough, but Eros lets him do it. Soon, it’ll be his turn, and things will change, to a slow, loving pace.

The sight of red stretched lips around his manhood makes him moan, but the sensation of a hot wet mouth around him, makes his body arch and his body lubricate; his knees bending and his feet doesn’t even touches the mattress.

“Apollo…”

His lover is rough and he doesn’t like to waste his time. He never does. Instead, he goes straight to the point, and even if that saves him time, Eros knows that such actions, aren’t always the best. He knows that Apollo doesn’t know the small joys that life can give. Doesn’t know how to enjoy the details, the trivial things, that can fill their life with something else than a dusty and empty eternity.

“Eros.” His husky voice whispers close to his chest, before he sits up, large fingers wrapping around his manhood.

“Wait!”

Eyes open as he licks his own lips. Eros sits up, and pushes down the other male. He knows Apollo wishes for release, to finish this and reach his orgasm, that moment that will disconnect him from everything and connect him to the universe itself in microseconds, but it’s not time yet.

The Olympian’s eyes widen, curious and a bit agitated. He doesn’t want this to change, he wants this his way, but Eros doesn’t give him time before he is laying on his back. Without losing time, because he knows Apollo won’t, he gives him another passionate kiss, lifting his mates’ arms and holding them above his head, caressing them as he presses his whole body against him.

He can feel his mate’s body burning. He can feel the waves of passion pouring out of him, the desperation wanting to escape from his lips, and his soul wishing to break free from the impenetrable skin of a god. He knows Apollo is exhausted from the strings of life.

But Eros refuses to let him go.

“I love you.”

His lips kiss his face, and shoulders. He takes his time with his neck and chest, there, he kisses, licks and sucks. Leaving marks on his neck, before he’d tease his nipples, with tongue and teeth, nibbling and sucking until Apollo would arch his back and moan loudly his name.

There’s a kiss he deposits on his navel, before he moves between the sun god’s legs and wraps his fingers around his manhood, stroking it, as he looks up at him.

 

He grins and breathes near the head, wanting to tease him. His pink wet tongue pokes out before he’d touch the slit and lick it. He’s not disappointed when he hears Apollo’s moan. And he doesn’t stop either. He licks the head, taking his time, before he’d take more of him into his mouth, and start bobbing his head, down and up, eyes on him, as he starts sucking.

 

The moment when he feels his alpha’s hand on his curls, he knows that he’s close, and he can’t help but feel like smiling, even if his mouth is busy. He then decides to purr, the vibrations making the sun god gasp and get tense, not knowing how to deal with the sudden wave of pleasure, and Eros stops.

 

Supernatural eyes stare at him, waiting. Apollo had stopped fighting a while ago, and he is just there, laying on his back, tired and waiting for the end.

 

Standing from his position, Eros takes the Olympian’s manhood, and guides it to his entrance, closing his eyes when he feels the head pressing against him, spreading him open as he holds his breath. His own lubrication makes it easier for the fat head to slip inside, and when it does, his body reacts to the pleasure, even making his nipples hard. He releases a moan and opens his eyes, to look down at Apollo. He is already watching him.

“I love you.”

 

The beta’s body starts to move down, to sink and to impale himself slow. He can feel how he is pressing against his walls, a burning sensation appearing for a brief moment, before it’d be replaced by pleasure every time the head would caress the walls. He tries to move slowly, to show Apollo how to make love, to show him how much he adores him, and how in his life, love will always be present.

 

For his surprise, Apollo takes it, just as Eros gives it to him, but as soon as the desperation and need comes, and takes control of his body, the Olympian moves forward, changing positions and pinning the primordial down to the mattress. The slow pace has been replaced by a quick, desperate one, and the distant voices from the tv, and their own moans, now accompanied by the sound their bodies made whenever they’d met each other.

 

“I love you,” this time is Apollo who groans it. In his eyes, Eros can see the love, the desperation to reach him out, to fuse their souls into one and leave their burning bodies behind.

 

The primordial is the first one to reach his orgasm, arching his back and trying to hold himself from his mate, his walls clenching around the alpha, trapping him inside his body. The sudden tightness and contractions dragged Apollo with him, and filled the beta with his seed, as his manhood throbbed inside him.

 

It took them a moment to recover and get comfortable in their nest. The negative waves that came from Apollo are gone and Eros smiles, satisfied. “I love you too,” he said as he moved closer, wrapping his arms around him and wanting to be, this time, the one who cuddles his alpha. “My favorite one.”

**Author's Note:**

> For another year, cheers!


End file.
